Dancing with the Beast
by Betterbuddy
Summary: Spoilers for S9's Nature of the Beast. Gibbs discovers that Tony has still been working undercover for SecNav, which is putting him in danger. As Gibbs tries to investigates his assignment, he learns that the SecNav is trying separate his team.
1. Chapter 1

**Squad Room**

Gibbs quickly entered the squad room and, uncharacteristically, ignored his team's banter. Gibbs announced that they were leaving. "Grab your gear!" Gibbs said forcefully. The rest of the team exchanged partially concerned and almost fearful glances. They made it to the elevator in almost record time to avoid getting on Gibbs' bad side, while he was in such a foul mood.

The team exchanged concern glances as Gibbs got them to the scene in record time as well. They found multiple police cars surrounding the scene of where the body lay with a smashed car in the side of a tree. At the crime scene, Tony, McGee, and Ziva processed the scene with very little conversation, as Ducky told Palmer of a story dating back to his early college days. Ducky stopped, finally examining the team that surrounded him, as well as the body in front of him.

"They are sure quiet today." Ducky shared his observation with Palmer, who was taken aback by this information.

"You are right, Doctor." Palmer responded, watching them all in a very over-obvious manner.

"Something wrong, Palmer?" McGee asked, slightly irritated with how he was being stared at.

"Ah, no. . .sorry I just noticed how. . ." Palmer started to say and cringed as he completed the sentence. "_quiet_ everyone is today." Palmer acknowledged Ducky frustration with his inability to be more creative.

"Don't discourage that, Palmer. It is nice." Gibbs, in his foul mood, interjected. "What do you have McGee?"

"The body is that of Lieutenant Jeff Bourne. The same name was given on the 911 call this morning from his wife, and she did stab him multiple times like she also confessed in the phone call. The police just told that she was found covered in blood with the murder weapon in her hand, when they arrived. Pretty open and shut, huh Boss?"

"We still need a motive before I'll sign off to that. Have the suspect taken to interrogation." Gibbs snapped.

"Is everything all right, Jethro?" Ducky asked, when he now discovered the source of why the team was acting out of character. Ducky gave him an irritated look when he did not answer.

"Jethro!" Ducky said. "You are turning this into a rather uncomfortable day for everyone." Ducky said bluntly. Gibbs sighed and looked at a concerned Ducky.

"I a. . . " Gibbs started to say, but stopped before he could break rule six. Ducky smiled as Gibbs almost apologized.

"Director Vance." Gibbs said his name and shook his head, as if he was shaking off his anger. Gibbs resigned and finally emphasized the source of his anger. "Vance and his need-to-know policy. We have been at each other since he was shot."

"Ah." Ducky nodded in understanding. "Should I ask?" Gibbs laughed awkwardly from Ducky's comment.

"Gibbs, I just talked with the police officers. They said there has been a long history of domestic abuse. They were planning to hand over their past police reports to us." Ziva informed Gibbs.

"Good work Ziva. You and McGee, go with them to the police station." Gibbs ordered. "Here take the car." Gibbs handed the keys to Ziva, which concerned McGee especially after the wild ride that Gibbs already gave them on the way here. Gibbs looked over at DiNozzo snapping shots of the crime scene.

"You done yet, DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted. This action surprised DiNozzo so much that it caused him to stumble backwards into the ditch on the side of the road, just from hearing Gibbs' voice. McGee and Ziva started laughing as DiNozzo continued to stumble out of the ditch shaking his now soaked shoe. When DiNozzo did not return with a funny or snarky comment, they shared a concerned look. McGee asked if he was all right, offering help by extending his arm to steady him. As he did this, Tony waved him off, moving backwards away from McGee. When he saw the confused look that McGee gave, Gibbs signaled to him that he and Ziva could go to the police station now.

"You all right there, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, slightly irritated but also starting to sense how uncomfortable and quiet his team was. Gibbs moved close to him, ready to help, but DiNozzo quickly avoided him.

"Yeah. And, I am finished, Boss." DiNozzo said quickly and a little sharply, without making eye contact with Gibbs, as he returned to the truck. His uncharacteristically quiet demeanor now had Gibbs' complete attention, as he was refocusing his concentration from his frustration with Director Vance.

As he returned some of the equipment to the truck, he did not realize that Gibbs, Ducky, and Palmer were standing immediately behind him. As he turned to find Gibbs there, he physically jumped backwards into the truck wall. Still not making eye contact, Tony steadied himself. Knowing that they were staring at him, DiNozzo turned to face them.

"_Are—_you-okay, Tony?" Gibbs asked again, in a very unthreatening tone, as he now grabbed a hold of both of DiNozzo's shoulders as he tried to steady DiNozzo from his second stumble.

"Yea—yeah. . .silly me." Tony said, still avoiding eye contact but adding a laugh in hopes to turn off Gibbs' radar.

"Get in the truck, DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered in irritation, finally releasing his grip on Tony's shoulders. Gibbs was now more concerned than before. As Tony jumped into the back of the truck, Gibbs noticed the critical stare that Ducky was giving him.

"He sure is jumpy this morning." Ducky confirmed what Gibbs had noticed.

"_Almost_ accident prone." Gibbs added, knowing the observation did not match normal characteristics of his agent.

Giving Gibbs another visual examination, Ducky then shared his thoughts. "Something is in the air today." Ducky said as he shot glances both at Tony and Gibbs. Ducky treated Gibbs a wordless message that Tony's behavior was unrelated to Gibbs' foul mood this morning. As Palmer passed by Gibbs, he was surprised when Gibbs would not take the keys.

"You drive again, Palmer." Gibbs said with a half grin, as he also entered the back of the truck where the body was with DiNozzo, who was still avoiding eye contact and fiddling with his camera. Gibbs noticed how he tensed up when he sat directly across from DiNozzo. Gibbs and DiNozzo sat in silence, and DiNozzo never looked up at Gibbs. Palmer drove back to the Navy Yard, as Ducky sat next to him in the front, finishing the story he had begun earlier.

**Squad Room**

After unloading the truck and returning to their desks in the squad room, Gibbs finally could not contain his frustration with the unsociable and totally withdrawn DiNozzo.

"Hey, Tony. . ." Gibbs said more harshly than he intended. He was interrupted before he could ask the same question that he asked Tony multiple times before.

"I just found contact information for next of kin. And, I am searching through service records to see if he has more history of violence, Boss." DiNozzo reported to Gibbs, as he typed away on his computer.

Gibbs sat back in his chair just examining Tony and considering his behavior and how he just used a distraction technique. Watching the way that Tony seemed to hide from him behind his computer screen, Gibbs got up from his desk, walked slowly over to the file cabinet, and pulled that extra chair over to DiNozzo's desk. Gibbs sat down next to DiNozzo. DiNozzo started to fidget and tense up from the extremely close proximity to Gibbs, who now was looking at him and his computer screen.

"What have you got?" Gibbs asked softly watching DiNozzo.

"Uhh. Here is that contact information, Boss. And. . ." DiNozzo he swallowed hard, gave a mild laugh, and stated with his most confident tone, as he tried to hide how uncomfortable he was right now with Gibbs sitting next to him. However, it was taking all of DiNozzo's effort to not look back at Gibbs, who was staring at him so strongly right now.

"Here-here is his service record." DiNozzo said with a nervous laugh, as he started to flip and turn his pencil. Gibbs recognized how uncomfortable he was, how he still had not established eye contact, and how much he was fidgeting, simply by Gibbs being next to him. Gibbs continued to watch Tony, as he now ran out of ideas to process for the case, which seemed so cut and dry.

"Tony?" Gibbs said, as he became increasingly concerned with DiNozzo's agitated behavior. It did not go unnoticed that DiNozzo's body actually shuddered by hearing Gibbs' say his name again. "Talk to me, all right? What is on your mind?" Gibbs asked very slowly, emphasizing each word and now forcing eye contact with Tony as he came even closer now to DiNozzo.

DiNozzo refrained from answering as Gibbs had now established eye contact with him. He was scared that Gibbs could read his every thought. Under the intense stare, DiNozzo struggled to not answer and to not be readable to Gibbs. Tony retracted when Gibbs gave him a light tap on his cheek. Now, DiNozzo was trapped. He could not move back any further, and Gibbs seemed to be moving in closer.

"Oh yeah, fine Boss." DiNozzo returned with his light and almost cheery response, effectively ending the progress Gibbs was making at corning DiNozzo. As surprised as Gibbs was that DiNozzo was able to put up such a good front under all of his pressure, he did not like that his efforts had not gotten an answer or even improved DiNozzo's out-of character and distracted behavior partially. Before Gibbs could attempt another probe of his senior-field agent, the elevator doors opened. Gibbs noticed how DiNozzo sharply inhaled and his body seemed to relax when Ziva and McGee entered the squad room with the box of police reports. Tony jumped up and was ready to take the report from them to scan through. Although this action managed to get DiNozzo away from Gibbs for the moment, he now had three sets of eyes examining him. After recognizing that McGee and Ziva might have more success getting the closed-lip DiNozzo to talk or at the very least get him to start to act more normal, Gibbs announced that he was going to interrogation.

After being in interrogation, Gibbs had returned to the squad room to find that his team had completed their search through the police reports. They compiled all their evidence for the prosecutor. Noticing that there was someone missing, Gibbs finally asked the remainder of his team where he was.

"Where is DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, looking at both of Ziva and McGee with concerned eyes.

"With Abby." McGee answered. "You were in interrogation, so she called Tony down. . ." McGee stopped himself before starting to ramble. "Is he. . .okay?"

"Why do you ask, McGee?" Gibbs asked, hoping that McGee could provide some insight.

"Well, for some reason, he is really tense. He keeps looking over his shoulder and is really jumpy." McGee said with a disbelieving laugh.

"I have noticed that as well. He is very alert and is constantly watching his surroundings. He almost seems scared earlier." Ziva added. "This isn't new though. There were several times last week that he seemed agitated, especially when we were out in the field. But today, he is just so withdrawn as well."

"Mmmh." Gibbs responded not realizing that she actually noticed the agitation before today. They watched as Tony reentered the squad room.

"This is from Abby, Boss." Tony said, slapping a file folder down on Gibbs' desk. Gibbs watched him suspiciously as he returned to his desk, eager to start his end-of-case report. Gibbs rolled his eyes and resigned from analyzing the cause of DiNozzo's odd behavior. As he did this, he noticed Director Vance was watching him from upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vance's office**

Once he received a signal, Gibbs followed Vance into his office. Gibbs was ready to start arguing with Vance regarding his "need to know" policy, when Vance asked about the case.

"It is pretty open and shut. The wife was being physically abused." Gibbs explained. "After the car crash, she stabbed her abusive husband, killing him. We are giving all the evidence to the prosecutor."

"Nice work wrapping that up so quickly." Vance offered.

"Gibbs." Vance gave Gibbs a warning. "Some changes are being made around here, again. Some more teams are being moved back here to D.C., while more individual agent assignments are being given to adjust to the budget cuts. There are just certain messes that need to be cleaned up."

"Will this affect my team?" Gibbs asked forcefully. Vance stood shaking his body in obvious anger and irritation.

"It is not my call. Your team will remain together for now." Vance answered, knowing that this would not rest Gibbs-the-investigator, nor satisfy his curiosity. Knowing that he was saved by his ringing phone, Vance indicated that Gibbs should leave, when he answered the phone.

**Squad Room**

Gibbs sat down, noticing that McGee and Ziva were watching him. Irritated by their not working, Gibbs stared back. Noticing that someone was missing again, Gibbs returned an irritated look.

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, as he picked up the report that DiNozzo had written, effectively answering his own question.

"Ah, he went home, Boss." McGee answered, even after getting an annoyed look from Gibbs. Responding to the lingering question, Gibbs finally waved them off.

"Yeah, go home too." Gibbs said, as he held DiNozzo's report.

**Next Day in Squad Room**

Gibbs entered the squad room with his Starbuck's coffee to find Ziva and DiNozzo quickly, circling the room, gathering files, and copying reports. McGee was on his computer typing away with Vance standing over him.

"An NCIS agent was killed, Gibbs." Ziva informed him as he entered.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked slamming his coffee on the desk.

"He was responsible for moving some sensitive material to a storage lockup. As he dropped off the materials at a storage lockup, he was killed and the materials were taken." Vance informed him.

"What type of materials?" Gibbs asked.

"I can't say, Gibbs." Vance looked down as he answered, knowing Gibbs would have a response. Gibbs approached him. "Need to know." Vance looked back up to Gibbs, who rolled his eyes and returned to his desk.

DiNozzo reentered the room with the copies. As he entered, both Vance and Gibbs watched him closely, knowing that he most likely had the information they wanted. Gibbs turned to face Vance, who was still watching DiNozzo. Vance finally started to leave the room, when he noticed that Gibbs was studying him and reading his thoughts. As Vance continued up the stairs, the elevator doors opened to reveal Fornell and two other FBI agents, which caused Vance to return to the squad room.

"Hello Gibbs." Fornell said. "We have been instructed to take over your investigation."

"What! This was an NCIS agents' death." Gibbs responded. "We investigate our own."

"He might have been killed by another NCIS agent. A second badge was found at the scene." Fornell informed him. Vance and Gibbs noticed that DiNozzo had removed his own badge from his pocket, as if to check that he had his.

"All right, Agent Fornell." Vance responded, in realization that this might concern the cell investigation. Gibbs however was not able to just hand over the case.

"What is this about, Fornell?" Gibbs asked.

"Honestly Gibbs, I have not been told all of the details." Fornell answered. "But every agency will be involved in this investigation."

Knowing it was wrong, Gibbs let Fornell walk off with their investigation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Day in Vance's Office**

"Are we doing this again, Leon?" Gibbs entered and said, curious if something had changed since yesterday.

"There has been some inter-agency chatter in regards to the Black Program." Vance informed Gibbs, who simply returned an annoyed look. "The Black Program concerns the _microchips_ that we investigated a few months back_._" Vance informed Gibbs. Gibbs rolled his eyes and stepped back, wondering if this was associated with how they lost their investigation of the NCIS agent to the FBI and with DiNozzo's odd behavior yesterday.

"A terrorist cell has gained access to valuable Intel, names, as well as locations of some of the agents currently monitoring this cell." Vance explained. "When Agent Barrett's team was relocated to D.C. because of the port-to-port killer, some of the inter-agency communication was weakened by there being no team in Rota, Spain."

"Have we ever found Barrett since she was shot? Is she alive?" Gibbs asked.

"She has been in D.C. for the last two weeks." Vance answered. "She is one of the agents that may have been compromised."

"Efforts were made several times now to create a new team in Rota, Spain." Vance continued but then hesitated. "You do know that DiNozzo was offered to lead that team before Barrett? Barrett was given that assignment by her uncle. "

"I did know that Jenny offered him his own team. . ." Gibbs responded. "_but_, I never heard beyond that fact." Gibbs thought back to the night that the port-to-port killer was killed, when Barrett mentioned to DiNozzo that Rota, Spain was available if he wanted it. Gibbs turned back to Vance annoyingly wondering where the director was going with this.

"Our current SecNav, Secretary Jarvis, would also like to see DiNozzo running that team. It has been brought to the table many times recently since Jarvis became the SecNav." Vance informed him.

"Why – why are they pushing so hard for DiNozzo to run that team?" Gibbs asked forcefully.

"I don't know the specifics on this Gibbs. However, a better question would be is _why isn't your Agent DiNozzo accepting it_?" Vance asked him scowling back. "Career-wise, I don't know if it is a smart move to keep turning down promotions."

"Really? Well, I told him that he should have also turned down Jarvis' assignment to find Cade." Gibbs shot back at him. "Now, is there a point to this, Leon?" Gibbs angrily redirected the conversation. Vance refrained himself from engaging in the lingering shouting match with Gibbs.

"Your _**team **_and your rules." Vance emphasized slowly. Gibbs glared back at him. "You are not the only one that owns them, Gibbs. Think about it Gibbs. DiNozzo has worked with you longer than _any_ other field agent. There are no other field agents within this agency that have as much experience as he has, that are not already running their own teams. After almost eleven years here and six years serving outside NCIS, isn't it time for him to be more than your follower? Jarvis trusted his abilities enough to assign him to this sensitive task. I wouldn't be surprised if McGee was offered his own team someday soon as well. He has been in the field for eight years now, himself."

"Again, is there a point to all of this, Director?" Gibbs shot back at Vance.

"The point is that DiNozzo was also assigned to this terrorist cell. He is also a target right now along with Barrett." Vance explained. "Whether you agree with this or not, Gibbs, DiNozzo has been monitoring that cell." Gibbs stepped back and rolled his eyes at Vance, thinking of the file box in his basement given to him by Mike Franks, containing the history of NCIS covert operations. Knowing that those files would not contain all of details concerning the most recent operations or current threats that Vance just mentioned, Gibbs knew it was time to get some more information from DiNozzo.

"Are you planning to give me more specific information on the cell or are you planning to give me another lecture on _need to know_?" Gibbs argued. In anticipation of Gibbs' argument, Vance handed him a case file containing the basic details of DiNozzo's assignment.

"The rest of the details. . .are still _need to know_." Vance informed him. Gibbs nodded and left with the case file.

As he headed into the squad room to talk with DiNozzo, McGee and Ziva greeted him with a good morning. Gibbs greeted them, and he threw the file that Vance gave him in his locked file drawer, turning fully around to find DiNozzo's chair empty.

"Where is DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked.

"I don't know, Boss. He usually is here by now." McGee stated, noting the concern in Gibbs' voice and sensing the same anger that Gibbs started with the other day. "I can try his cell?" He asked Gibbs, if he should. Gibbs nodded.

"His phone is turned off." McGee informed them. "I can check where he was last. . . He received a phone call at 5 am this morning at home "

"I'll try his land line." Ziva added. "It is disconnected. When did. . .?"

"Whoa, Boss!" McGee interrupted them. They quickly walked over to his desk computer. "There were several 911 calls placed from inside Tony's apartment building, requesting police and ambulances. Multiple gun shots were fired."

"Let's go." Gibbs ordered, as all three of them had already headed toward the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tony's Apartment Building**

"I haven't been to Tony's apartment in a while. Which floor. . .?" Ziva asked.

"This way." Gibbs ordered, as they came up to Tony's apartment door. There were multiple police officers in the hallway interviewing tenants. As the team approached, they found that Tony's apartment door had been blasted open by gunfire. Gibbs flashed a badge at the officers, so that they could enter the apartment. When they entered, they found a very bloody Tony being loaded onto a stretcher.

"Tony!" Gibbs yelled and ran over to the stretcher. "What happened?" Gibbs barked at him in concern. As Gibbs got closer, he noticed that Tony's side was covered in blood. Tony struggled to answer Gibbs, stuttering and coughing over his own words. Gibbs leaned over the stretcher and came within inches of Tony's face, so that he could hear. He pressed his hand firmly over Tony's forehead, forcing eye contact. As Tony did to try to answer, he turned his head quickly to the left. Tony started an intense coughing spell, and he vomited blood when he tried to talk. The EMT forced Gibbs away and informed him that he could talk with him when he was stable and at the hospital. Meanwhile, the EMT pressed down firmly on his wound with gauze to stop the bleeding, Gibbs ordered Ziva and McGee to investigate the scene.

Gibbs took a moment to digest the information that the director gave him. Then he tried to connect the dots with how they found Tony covered in blood being loaded onto a stretcher, after he was attacked in his own apartment. He observed the room closely, taking in how destroyed the place was from the intruders. Most of the action had taken place in the living room, located just inside the backside, sliding glass door, and just inside the hallway door. DiNozzo's home theater system with movie theater seating is where DiNozzo's gun was found with a pool of blood on the carpet. Gibbs could not let go how vulnerable Tony was in this location. This happened after watching the edginess that DiNozzo displayed in the office.

Gibbs watched as Tony was stabilized for the moment and removed from the scene. In anticipation of having to follow Tony to the hospital, Gibbs gave the apartment a once over noticing that there was another victim being put on the stretcher in the bedroom.

"Gibbs." Ziva said, pointing in the direction of Agent Barrett.

"Agent Gibbs." E.J. Barrett said gasping for air, as she was placed on the other stretcher.

"Agent Barrett, what happened?" Gibbs went over to her and asked.

"Can you talk with her at the hospital?" The EMT lectured. "We will take her in this second ambulance."

"McGee. . .Ziva, I'll be at the hospital." Gibbs informed them without words that they should join him after they finish.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hospital**

Gibbs was escorted to the waiting room to wait for as both agents were treated. He went over to the coffee machine and continued to pace around the room.

"Hello there, Gibbs." A voice from behind said, causing Gibbs to whip around in surprise, spilling his coffee.

"What are you doing here, Kort?" Gibbs yelled, as he closed the gap between them. "Did you have something to do with this because if you did. . ." Gibbs continued.

"No, just wanted to talk Gibbs." Kort refrained from the temptation to exchange threats with Gibbs. "I am sure that you have heard by now that the agencies are trying to track down terrorists here in the D.C. area. They are planning a biological attack on certain key members in the United State government."

"I have read part of a case file concerning this threat." Gibbs shot back.

"We are closing in on them, Gibbs." Kort informed him. "DiNozzo, almost had them last week." Kort offered, with a devious grin.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes, DiNozzo. He was working undercover as a supplier, but his cover was blown accidently by Agent Barrett." Kort continued. Gibbs grimaced, as Kort seemed to have so much information about one of his team members that he did not know about himself.

"Interesting how your SecNav chose DiNozzo for this assignment. Interesting how you were once again left in the dark, Gibbs, isn't it?" Kort attempted to egg Gibbs on and to rile him up even more.

"Both of them. . ." Gibbs started to say, but he actually had DiNozzo more in mind as he began the statement. "are very capable agents."

"Yes." Kort returned. "But, once again, why were you left in the dark, for now the second time with Agent Barrett involved. After the port-to-port killer was stopped, why would the new SecNav feel the necessity of keeping you in the dark, Gibbs?" Kort prompted again.

"I don't know, Kort." Gibbs resigned to the fact that Kort would continue asking.

"You question authority too much, Gibbs." Kort explained. "As I explained to you before, some of your superiors are very threated by you Gibbs. You know how to intimidate. They are trying to fix and cover up a mistake here, Gibbs. Although you would get the job done, you would also investigate to the fullest, pursuing every angle until you had the full truth exposed. Your superiors know this Gibbs, and this is not something they want pursued."

Gibbs' patience was running thin; however, Kort was providing some necessary pieces to this puzzle that he had not considered before.

"Barrett, is the former SecNav's niece, and she is working to fix some of his past mistakes. DiNozzo. . ." Kort emphasized. ". . .is a loyal, foot soldier." Kort continued. Gibbs swallowed hard and looked away from the realization, now seeing the connection that he totally overlooked. "This is by your hand, Gibbs. You bark your orders, and he obeys. Although he may question or even disobey your orders, in the end, he would not relentlessly pursue the truth to the end, especially if his orders were against it." Gibbs could no longer look at Kort in the eye, realizing that Kort was right.

"This cell never should have made it to D.C.." Kort added finally. "It should have been stopped in Europe. This is a job the former NCIS Rota, Spain team should have prevented in coordination with the other agencies, but that NCIS team no longer exists, after the port-to-port killer initially relocated them to D.C.. DiNozzo has information that would lead you to this cell." Kort explained. Gibbs looked at him suspiciously.

"Before his death, NCIS Special Agent Levin would supply Barrett with the key information, using the microchip in his arm. Immediately after he died, Barrett accessed the information herself, when she stole the chip. DiNozzo was working undercover with the cell, when he received the new Intel from Barrett. Somehow the cell learned who he really was and knew Barrett gave him this Intel."

"Someone on the inside. . .?" Gibbs added.  
>". . .blew his cover and is working with the cell. That NCIS agent was found dead this morning, Gibbs. Didn't the FBI take over your investigation?" Kort added. Kort watched Gibbs process the information, but then he made his discreet exit.<p>

"Nurse?" Gibbs shouted as he left the waiting room. "How is Agent DiNozzo? Can I see him? I really need to see him."

"I am sorry, Agent Gibbs. You cannot see him yet." The nurse explained. "I will make sure you can see him as soon as possible."

"So, what is Agent DiNozzo's status?" Vance asked as he approached Gibbs, who was pacing near the window in the hospital waiting room.

"He is still in surgery." Gibbs said, not hiding his worry, as he turned and answered Vance's question. "A bullet passed through his left side. He was coughing up blood. Another bullet nicked his shoulder."

"Agent Barrett?" Vance asked on her condition.

"I guess she does have a concussion. She said she returned to Tony's apartment this morning. After she was there about ten minutes, she and Tony sensed shooters coming in through the main door and the back sliding glass door. Those intruders charged into the room with rapid gunfire. DiNozzo and Barrett managed to get several rounds off. Three intruders were killed."

"McGee and David?" Vance asked.

"They are processing the scene at Tony's apartment. It is a real mess." Gibbs informed him.

"I just heard that the morgue received three shooters, so they did manage to stop three of the intruders at least. I arranged to have them transported to Dr. Mallard." Vance informed Gibbs. "Keep me informed, Gibbs." Vance said sincerely and Gibbs could sense the genuine concern for DiNozzo.

"Is Tony all right, Boss?" McGee asked, while he and Ziva entered the waiting room.

"We are still waiting for him to get out of surgery." Gibbs answered.

"Ziva, would you check in on Agent Barrett?" Gibbs asked.

"Agent Gibbs." A nurse approached them. "Agent DiNozzo is out of surgery. The bleeding has stopped. You may talk with him." She explained. Gibbs sighed, but nodded in appreciation to the news.

"Why don't you call Abby and Ducky? Catch them up to speed." Gibbs suggested McGee as he followed.

Gibbs leaned in close to where Tony laid on the hospital bed, coming as close to Tony's face as he did the other day, when trying to get Tony to talk before. Feeling Gibbs' presence, Tony turned to face Gibbs, struggling to open his eyes.

"Tony." Gibbs said prompting him to talk.

"Boss." Tony said strongly. ". . .s-o sorry." Tony said with his speech starting to slur. "Intel-box key." Tony struggled to say that he had put the Intel in a safety deposit box, as he pointed to Gibbs' jacket pocket. "In your jacket pocket is the key?" Gibbs clarified, which got a nod from Tony.

"Good work." Gibbs whispered back, as he gave him a pat on his good shoulder. He was wincing now taking in how Tony DiNozzo's larger-than-life attitude has been reduced now to a partially sedated, gun-shot victim in a hospital bed. "You take care of yourself, Tony." Gibbs ordered, as Tony succumbed to the sedative. Gibbs reentered the waiting room, to find McGee and Ziva standing in concern.

"He'll be fine." Gibbs said to him.

"Yes, Gibbs, Agent Barrett is missing." Ziva said to him.

"What?" Gibbs shot back.

"She left the hospital. We are checking the security cams now." McGee said.

"You find her." Gibbs ordered, heading for the elevator. "McGee, assign additional agents to protect, DiNozzo."

"On it, Boss." McGee said, already dialing his phone.

"Where are you going?" Ziva asked.

"I just have to go pick something up. I will be right back." Gibbs said heading to get the Intel from the safety deposit box, suddenly feeling the urge to get the Intel as soon as possible.

Gibbs ran into the back of the bank, flashing his badge. He quickly got to the room housing the safety deposit boxes. After keying the box, he discovered a large manila envelope containing the files that Barrett gathered from the Watcher Database. When he heard voices approaching, Gibbs shoved the file into his jacket and left the room, before three men wearing black suits entered. He hid behind the corner until they left. Then he headed back to the hospital.

Gibbs was walking up the stair well of the hospital. When he made it to the third flight of stairs, he heard a certain, British voice again.

"Gibbs?" Trent Kort said, from behind. Gibbs hesitated, but then he turned around to join Trent Kort on the last stoop. "That file that you just obtained, may I see it?" Gibbs swallowed hard, and then considered the details of the situation. Knowing that he was being used, but also wanting to keep his team safe, Gibbs handed him the file.

"You have seen enough." Gibbs barked, snatching the file out of Kort's hand. Kort laughed viciously. "You keep my team out of this." Gibbs growled.

"I am not responsible for DiNozzo's participation." Kort corrected. "I explained to you already why DiNozzo was chosen. My goal is to find and stop the cell, Gibbs. This might just include killing certain key government members in the process." After Kort left, Gibbs continued up the stair way to see DiNozzo.

When Gibbs entered the hospital room, DiNozzo was sitting more relaxed in his room but still sleeping. Gibbs sat down next to him. After some time, DiNozzo started to arouse, slightly from his sedated state. Gibbs walked over to him, positioning himself extremely close. He placed his hand across DiNozzo's left cheek, giving him a few very light slaps.

"Hey, Tony. Come on, wake up, Buddy." Gibbs said softly as he lightly slapped him.

"Boss?" Tony asked, sounding if he was unsure that he was really talking with Gibbs.

"Tony? Tony, I got that file that file that you wanted me to get. " Gibbs said.

After a sharp inhale, Tony tried to sit up. "Thanks, Boss."

"Can you talk to me?" Gibbs asked. "Who tried to kill you?" After an uncomfortably long silence, Gibbs noticed that Tony had fallen back asleep.

"Tony!" Gibbs said sharply right into Tony's ear, which caused DiNozzo to jump and look at Gibbs. "Who?"

"Sean Latham's Phantom 8 from ONI are." Tony said. "They are selling secrets that could compromise the safety of certain government officials who supported the war in Iraq. Terrorists know their exact locations, and they are targeting them today."

"Tony?" Gibbs tried to redirect Tony, as he started to fall asleep.

"E.J." DiNozzo said. "E.J. is also looking for them. Three of the eight microchips are now recovered. I was assigned to watch track one in the D.C. area."

"Barrett is missing. She left the hospital." Gibbs said. "Where is she Tony? Is she still searching for the microchips?"

"I don't know." DiNozzo answered, once again struggling to stay awake and beginning to turn pale.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked, as he watched the way Tony was grabbing onto his side and was trembling. Watching the way Tony seemed to be struggling, Gibbs buzzed for a nurse and looked out into the hallway.

A doctor rushed in with a medical bag. "I'll take it from here, Gibbs. Why don't you wait in the hall?" Gibbs backed away, watching the doctor closely, but his gut immediately felt that there was something wrong. He realized that there were no nurses around and that the doctor rushed in too quickly. He became suspicious as to why the doctor called him by name. Gibbs signaled to the NCIS agent down the hall and reentered the room with his gun drawn.

He found the doctor about to inject Tony with something.

"Drop that now! You know I am an NCIS agent and I will shoot, if you don't drop that!" The man pulled the syringe away from Tony, but then quickly injected himself. He started convulsing and fell to the floor. By now the room was joined by Ziva, McGee, and two other NCIS agents.

"What just happened?" McGee asked as they saw how the man tried to kill Tony, but killed himself instead to avoid being questioned.

Gibbs walked over to sleeping Tony, wondering if he was injected with any of the poison. Knowing what Gibbs was thinking, McGee went to find a nurse.

"On it Boss." McGee said. Tony started to stir again, after hearing McGee's voice. Gibbs noticed how pale he was and how he once again was favoring his side.

"Are you okay, Tony?" He asked, looking closely at his eyes for dilated pupils.

Tony forced a smile. "I'll be fine, Boss." Tony said, as he pulled himself up in the bed. Gibbs gave him a disapproving stare.

"So, you found Agent Barrett?" Gibbs asked, realizing that Ziva had returned and not reported in yet.

"Ah, Gibbs. . .can I talk to you in the hallway?" She asked, making it obvious to everyone that she did not want Tony to hear her report.

"Ziva?" Tony asked, now becoming increasingly agitated, as she did not want him to hear what she had to say.

Ziva looked at Gibbs, who was becoming irritated with how aware Tony was now, and how he continued to try to sit up in the bed. Gibbs gave Ziva a reluctant –go ahead—gesture.

"We found her. . .dead in the hospital stair well, Gibbs. I am sorry, Tony." Ziva said, grimacing as she watched Tony out of the corner of her eye, as she reported this information to Gibbs. "She was poisoned with something." Ziva stopped her report, waiting for Gibbs to give her further orders. She noticed that Gibbs was watching Tony closely. After the news of Barrett's death, he fell back down in bed again and stared at the ceiling. Gibbs escorted Ziva and McGee out into the hallway, where DiNozzo could not hear.

"Ziva, I want you and McGee to head back to the Navy Yard and check in with Vance. Try to coordinate with the other agencies, regarding the protection detail on the potential government targets." After Ziva and McGee left, Gibbs looked over at Tony who seemed very alert and awake at the moment.

"Tony." Gibbs said as he sat down near the bed. "Tony, if there is anything that you haven't told me, you need to tell me now." Tony swallowed hard and shook his head at Gibbs.

"No! Don't you lie to me." Gibbs shot back at him. "You are leaving something out. You always do. I know you."

After a few minutes of the room being uncomfortably quiet, DiNozzo finally broke his silence. He turned to Gibbs, who had not stopped staring at him as he laid in bed.

"This. . .this is all my fault." Tony started to explain.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled in irritation. "Agent Barrett is not your responsibility. You were almost killed too."

"Secretary Jarvis wants me on that Rota, Spain team now that Barrett left. If there was a team there to handle these types of threats, then they would not make it to D.C.."

"Maybe. . .maybe not." Gibbs shot back. "If you don't want that team, you don't have to take that team, DiNozzo."

After the room got quiet again, Gibbs realized that this was the first time Tony mentioned that he was offered the Rota, Spain team directly to him. In the past, it was McGee, Jenny, or Vance that had to tell Gibbs of such a detail.

"Tony?" Gibbs finally broke the silence. "Are you interested in leading your own team yet?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I am not ready." Tony answered quickly.

"Mmmh, well you are ready, DiNozzo." Gibbs said forcefully moving in closer to DiNozzo, forcing eye contact again. "But, do you want it?" Gibbs asked.

"No Boss." DiNozzo answered, shifting uncomfortably under Gibbs' strong glare and directed words. "I am really not ready." Tony added, looking away from Gibbs. After Gibbs heard DiNozzo repeat the same thing, he reached over his head and gave him a head slap. After receiving the head slap, DiNozzo tried to look at Gibbs, but he continued to look down instead.

"Why don't you think you are ready?" Gibbs asked looking down and trying to establish eye contact with DiNozzo, who continued not to look directly at him. When all Gibbs got in response to his question was Tony shrugging his shoulders, Gibbs reached over to give Tony another head slap. After the second head slap, Tony seemed to hide his face from Gibbs, becoming increasingly agitated from Gibbs' pressure. Gibbs recognized the signs that Tony wanted to escape the room and the questioning, but he was trapped in the hospital bed.

"Why does Jarvis keep pushing this on you Tony?" Gibbs redirected.

"I—I don't know." Tony answered.

"I think you do know. Why?" Gibbs shot back at him.

"Jarvis doesn't trust Sean Latham of ONI's Watcher Fleet. He just wanted me to locate the missing microchips. He wanted this whole mistake kept quiet because it is embarrassing to the Navy."

"And?" Gibbs asked forcefully. "I already know all of this, DiNozzo. You haven't answered my question. Come on, any theories or any hunches as to why Jarvis wants you in Rota so badly? If you tell me no, I know you are lying."

"Because the Rota, Spain team generally involves a lot of inter-agency Intel exchange, Jarvis just wants someone there that he can trust to follow his orders." DiNozzo started to laugh in disbelief of the idea. "Does that sound like me, Boss?"

"You do always follow my orders." Gibbs said in a very serious tone. DiNozzo stopped his awkward laugh and tensed up from Gibb's comment.

"Hey." Gibbs said in a serious and almost angry tone, as he still waited for an answer to his question.

"I cannot help but feel that Jarvis wants to split us up." DiNozzo watched Gibbs' strong reaction when he said it. Gibbs was astounded by DiNozzo's thought. The comment sent Gibbs into full-investigator mode, driven by DiNozzo's intuition. DiNozzo felt his superior being drawn closer to him, watching and processing Tony's every move.

"I am probably over reacting. Do you think I am over reacting?" DiNozzo asked and rambled nervously, as he felt his boss nearly on top of him now, examining Tony's every move and literally trying to read his mind.

"Don't Tony." Gibbs said, seeing that Tony was trying to distract him. "What does your gut tell you? Why does Jarvis want to split us up?"

"We—ll. You see, Boss I ah, ah." Tony stuttered. Gibbs watched as he desperately tried to come up with something creative to say. Gibbs finally gave Tony another, much harder, head slap.

"Just—tell—me—what—your-gut—says." Gibbs said slowly to Tony. Tony swallowed hard and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs returned a forceful yet encouraging glare.

"I am just getting the impression, Boss. And, I could be totally wrong about this. I mean I totally do not see a reason why they would feel this way." Tony rambled, with a nervous smile and laugh.

"Tony!" Gibbs redirected him, getting his hand ready to administer another head slap.

"Jarvis wants me away from you. You intimidate him and you intimidate some of the other superiors." Tony said cautiously, waiting for another head slap. "I think Jarvis figures by splitting us up, he can. . ."

"Divide and conquer?" Gibbs interrupted.

"There are some messes that the Navy isn't proud of. Jarvis is trying to fix them, but he also wants to hide them. He is worried that _you_. . .that-that-that _we_ as a team anyway will uncover and expose these mistakes." Tony explained nervously, still waiting for another head slap.

"I would expose the mistakes. Splitting up the team won't change that." Gibbs concluded. This was the basic concept that Kort explained to him earlier.

"All right, Tony." Gibbs smiled and accepted his explanation to his questions. "Thanks."

"Boss, I am sorry." Tony apologized. Gibbs raised his finger at him as he broke rule six.

"Tony?"

"Yes Boss?" Tony answered, as he struggled to stay awake, after the very emotionally draining conversation they just had.

"You are ready—you know? No matter what the reason is, don't turn down too many promotions. You'll start being overlooked or forgotten completely." Gibbs explained in a soft tone.

"When I was growing up, my dad was moving us constantly. He would get married, than he got divorced. And, we would move. I like that this job and the location has been permanent. Honestly Boss, I never stayed in one place for over ten years before. I am really in no rush to change that."

Through his blurred eyes, DiNozzo could tell that Vance had just walked into his hospital room. Gibbs finally moved back away from DiNozzo, since they first started their discussion.

"Gibbs, I really need you in the field right now." Vance informed him. "Fornell is coordinating with secret service right now regarding the protection detail. McGee and David are searching for the cell with Agent Forester's team.

"Forester?" Gibbs asked sarcastically.

"Yes Forester, let's go Gibbs." Vance said forcefully.

"I'll stay here with DiNozzo." Vance said. Gibbs noticed how DiNozzo arouse from his drugged-induced sleep again and how his body shuddered from the thought of being with alone with Vance.

"All right." Gibbs answered, noticing again how uncomfortable his agent was from being left in his current state with Vance. Before leaving, Gibbs watched as Vance sat down next to DiNozzo.

"How are you feeling, Agent DiNozzo? Vance asked.

"I am feeling much better, sir."

"Ah Anthony!" Ducky yelled as he entered the room. Relief set in for DiNozzo as well as Gibbs, as Dr. Mallard entered. Gibbs finally felt comfortable leaving. "Abby wanted me to give you this." Ducky handed him a picture that was taken of Abby with her three musketeers.

"How are you feeling, Anthony?" Ducky asked as he sat down next to him, grabbing his file to read as he did.

"Better. Thanks Duck."

"Get some sleep." Ducky ordered.

"That is good advice, Doctor Mallard." Vance said smiling. "Doctor, I have no intentions of leaving his side. Why don't you go home? It is late."

"Thank you, Director. However, I promised Agent Gibbs. . ." Ducky explained.

"Oh, I insist. I need to speak to Agent DiNozzo alone." Vance said firmly.

"Yes, I understand, Director." Ducky said. As he left the room, he dialed Gibbs' number on his cellphone to tell him of the director's request. Ducky returned to headquarters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Squad Room**

Ducky could hear the team as he exited the elevator onto the floor. He continued to walk up to Gibbs, as he heard Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva talking in the background.

"Put it up on the plasma, McGee." Gibbs ordered. "These are the two last known associates. It was believed that they were killed back in 2005. However, according to the CIA, these two are very much alive and planning a biological attack."

"That is good work, McGee."

"Duck? What happened?" Gibbs asked in concern.

"After Vance asked me to leave Anthony's room, he closed the door. I finally left ten minutes ago, when the door still remained closed."

"What is that about, Boss?" McGee asked. Gibbs became irritated that he did not have an answer.

"McGee." Gibbs said, redirecting him to the search. "You have an address?"

"On it Boss." McGee said, as they prepared to go after the cell. As McGee was working on the last piece of information, Gibbs went over to talk with Gibbs. Knowing exactly what Gibbs was going to ask, Ducky answered that he did not know why Director Vance wanted to sit with DiNozzo at the hospital and why he wanted to talk with him privately.

"Vance did seem concerned about Anthony, but he also had an agenda." Ducky explained.

"Was he there to lecture him about Barrett's death and being gunned down in his apartment?" Gibbs asked.

"I am guessing no. This was more about information exchange. Vance's concern was genuine, but the fact that he asked me to leave the room concerned me, Jethro." Gibbs was now concerned, after hearing Ducky's visit with Tony.

"I will question Vance about that." Gibbs said, trying to reassure Ducky. "If he doesn't tell me, I'll make sure that Tony does."

"Ready Boss?" McGee asked as the heading towards the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hospital**

When Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva exited the elevator, they found Vance standing in the hallway near Tony's room.

"Report Gibbs." Vance ordered.

"We tracked down two of the terrorist, so we went to their location to stop them. We found them dead already and the hazardous materials already removed. Somebody really does not want us involved in this case, Director."

"Trent Kort?" Vance inquired.

"Maybe." Gibbs responded.

"I spoke with Fornell recently. He said no attacks have been made toward any government officials in their protection. In a way, that is a bad thing because Fornell is having difficulty convincing them that they need protection. He also said that the FBI finished the murder investigation into the NCIS agent's death. A report was sent over. The agent was killed by the same kind of gun used to kill our terrorist."

"Trent Kort?" Vance asked curiously as he repeated the name. Gibbs did not have an answer.

"Anyway, we will reevaluate our situation." Gibbs said. "How is Tony?"

"He was pretty alert earlier. He was even walking around the room. However, he is not holding much down and still not eating much." Vance answered.

Gibbs entered the room. "How are you Tony?" Gibbs asked him, as he approached Tony's bed.

"I am doing much better Boss. The Doctors think that maybe I can go home today."

"Really?" Gibbs asked in surprise. "I will want to see those discharge papers first before I allow that to happen."

"I need to speak to you." Gibbs said forcefully to Vance. Tony, McGee, and Ziva noticed that unspoken words were being exchanged between Vance and their team leader. Gibbs and Vance entered a vacant hospital room and closed the door.

"What do you think is going on there?" McGee asked looking back and forth from Ziva and Tony.

"Well, you do look better Tony." McGee offered. "I don't know if you look well enough to be discharged yet though."

"Though, if we based it off of looking well, McGee, Tony would never be discharged." Ziva said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha! Funny Ziva." Tony shot back at her. The lack of humor that Tony had been exhibiting lately had her concerned, and the fact that he did not make a smart-mouthed comeback to her mild insult concerned her even more.

"So what were they after Tony?" Ziva drastically changed the subject. Tony gave her a questioning look. "Come on Tony. Why do these people want you dead? What were they looking for? You have to have some theories."

"It is complicated." Tony offered.

"Then, uncomplicated it for us. . ." Ziva shot back.

"I would like to." Tony responded. When he just stopped talking, Ziva put out her hand almost waving him on.

"Well, come on then Tony!" Ziva yelled.

In another hospital room, a similar tense discussion was taking place between Vance and Gibbs.

"All right, Gibbs. I just found out that Sean Latham had sold those microchips to different groups across the world, some of them were hostile terrorist groups." Vance explained.

"What!" Gibbs shouted. "And, he was the one convinced that Barrett was in it for profit before?"

"However, before the sale took place, tracking devices were installed in the microchips." Vance explained. "Barrett and DiNozzo were assigned to specifically track the cell in D.C.. The now deceased cell was targeting certain government officials that voted for funding this program as well as supporting the war in Iraq. The only thing left for us to do is to support the CIA and FBI in their investigation, now that those two terrorists were dealt with. We have received specific orders, Gibbs, to no pursue this any further than that. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes, sir." Gibbs responded to the question sarcastically. "What. . .?"

"What about DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, wondering if he would be pursuing these other microchips.

"And, I gave Agent DiNozzo specific orders as well to _not_ provide any more details about his assignment to you. So, stop pushing him Gibbs." Vance left the room before Gibbs could argue. They both headed back to DiNozzo's hospital room. As Vance and Gibbs approached the room, they could hear Ziva's attempt to interrogate DiNozzo.

"What is going on here Tony! Why are these people after you! Why did they kill Agent Barrett!" Ziva yelled at Tony, in obvious frustration of the situation.

"Ziva!" Gibbs shouted at her, which not only made Ziva jump but Tony as well. Ziva stopped and looked down as she approached Gibbs at the door.

"Not now." Gibbs said softly to her as Ziva acknowledged his order and left the room. Tony looked warn down, visibly shaken as he tried to resist Ziva's harsh questioning and by Gibbs' yelling at her.

"You! Get some rest." Gibbs ordered Tony, as they left the room.

"I will stay with Agent DiNozzo, Gibbs. Your team can go." Vance ordered, as he reentered DiNozzo's room. McGee gave Gibbs a concerned and confused look.

"Yeah, this is Gibbs." Gibbs answered his ringing phone. "Thanks."

"We have a dead Marine at the Metro rail." Gibbs said, redirecting his team.

"Let's go." Gibbs said softly to McGee and Ziva, as he gave DiNozzo one last long look. When standing in the elevator, Ziva finally looked up at Gibbs.

"Gibbs, I am sorry." Ziva started to say.

"Ziva, I know what you were trying to do. Don't apologize. This situation is just. . ._complicated_." Gibbs said.

"That is what Tony said." Ziva added.

"We are done with that investigation, _for now_. The rest of the cell has been killed. The FBI finished their investigation of how the NCIS agent died." Gibbs informed them. "This is an inter-agency investigation, and we have the least amount of authority here."

"So that is it?" McGee asked in disbelief. "All we did was track down those two terrorists to find them already dead."

"What is going on here, Boss?" McGee's confusion was now masked with anger and frustration.

"We need to watch ourselves, McGee. We need to follow orders." Gibbs said in defeat. "Some higher ups want to separate this team. Specifically, our field team. . ."

"Tony?" McGee asked Gibbs, if he meant the SecNav and Vance were trying to separate them from DiNozzo.

"It is just starting with DiNozzo." Gibbs answered.

"We could be next?" McGee asked as he pointed to himself and Ziva.

**Part 2 coming soon**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**I apologize in advance for grammar and silly proofreading mistakes that I missed even after repeated proofreading. **


End file.
